


Heavy Lifting

by IckleRooster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRooster/pseuds/IckleRooster
Summary: Whilst Gavin is home in England doing slow-mo for a long period of time, Meg becomes increasingly frustrated and talks to Ryan about it.





	Heavy Lifting

Another episode of the Patch ended, Ryan Haywood, Gus Sorola and Meg Turney shot the post show and then they were done. Gus immediately left the stage to return to his office to play PUBG, whilst Ryan meandered into the kitchen for a fresh diet coke and Meg trailed behind, with her phone out, typing something and sighing loud enough for Ryan to hear.

‘What’s up?’ Ryan asked, snapping open his soda and immediately taking a sip.

‘It’s Gavin,’ she said, angrily typing something on her phone before pocketing it. ‘He’s already been gone over a week and now he’s telling me he’ll be staying in England to film for at least another two weeks.’

‘Damn is he really going to be gone that long?’ asked Ryan in disbelief, instinctively checking his phone too. ‘I wonder if Geoff knows?’

‘What really sucks,’ said Meg, slumping down on the kitchen counter and resting her head on her arms, ‘is roaming around the big empty house with no one to talk to, or watch movies and play games with, or to… you know… do the other stuff with.’

‘Oh,’ said Ryan, catching himself before taking another sip of diet coke. ‘Dare I ask how long it’s been?’

‘Almost a month Ryan,’ she said, her eyes flashing, ‘a fucking month.’

‘Or a fucking-less month as luck would have it,’ said Ryan, his attempt at humouring her didn’t go so well, she gave him a sour look and narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Sorry,’ he added dismally at the end.

‘No, it’s not you, I’m not mad at you,’ said Meg, plopping into a nearby chair, ‘or at Gavin either. I’m just super frustrated and not sure what to do. I tried fixing myself but that didn’t work. We attempted something over Skype that fell flat because of the signal delay. And now I’m out of ideas.’

‘So why don’t you just buy a plane ticket and go over there?’ Ryan asked curiously, shrugging as he took a seat opposite her.

‘I can’t just up and leave,’ said Meg shaking her head. ‘E3 is coming up and I couldn’t possibly leave Ashley all that work to do on her own. That would be unfair to her.’

‘Perhaps if you explained your situation?’ Ryan said this carefully before sipping his drink.

‘I thought about it,’ said Meg, ‘but I came to the realisation that I just can’t leave.’

‘Well I’m out of ideas,’ said Ryan with a shrug. ‘I wish I could be more help.’

Meg looked Ryan up and down again for the umpteenth time today. Her current _situation_ had caused her eyes to wander over multiple different co-workers during the course of the day, but none had made her stomach lurch as if she’d missed a step going down a flight of stairs like it had with Ryan. She bit her lip, stood up and then looked down at the man looking up at her.

‘There is something you could help me with,’ said Meg, getting the man to stand up also. ‘There’s a heavy thing in my car, could you—?’

‘Absolutely,’ said Ryan happily, blissfully unaware of the trap he was walking into.

They left through the door in the corner of the kitchen and wandered out into the parking lot. They began to make the way along the large row of cars. Meg was amused that her tardiness would pay off for once, because she had parked well towards the back, far from the prying eyes of Stage 5 and the Bungalow and the likes, meaning they would have privacy. As they went, Ryan was peppering her with questions, asking what was so heavy.

‘Is it like a box or something?’ he was asking, casually sipping his diet coke. ‘What would you have brought to work that’s so heavy? And how did you even get it into the car at home in the first place?’

‘Here we are,’ said Meg, ignoring all his questions and unlocking her car with the key remote.

‘Alright,’ said Ryan, instinctively moving towards the back of the car, ‘is it in the boot?’

‘No, it’s on the backseat,’ said Meg, stopping Ryan in his tracks.

‘Okay,’ said Ryan in his typical manner. He placed his diet coke on the roof of Meg’s car, swung open the back door and peered inside. ‘I don’t see anything.’

‘I think it’s on the other side,’ said Meg casually, looking around to see if anyone was watching, ‘check under the seat.’

‘God damnit,’ said Ryan and he crawled into the car and reached under the other seat.

Meg quickly and very quietly slipped into the car behind Ryan and shut the door, locking it as she did so and popping the keys into the pocket of the chair in front of her before Ryan looked around.

‘Why did you—?’ he righted himself and looked down under the seat in front of him. ‘So, there’s nothing here. Are you going tell me what this is about?’

But Meg didn’t answer. All she did when Ryan looked at her was lean in and kiss him fully on the lips. Ryan’s reaction was to blink in confusion, but he did not pull away. Even if he had of tried, the fiery redhead would have just pulled him back in and his gentle demeanour would have made him yield. Meg was the aggressor and made the rules whilst Ryan was the alter boy who followed them religiously.

In the moment it was a dangerous combination. Ryan was always going to let Meg kiss him and then climb onto his lap and unbuckle his belt.

‘Whoa, okay,’ said Ryan in shock as Meg unzipped his pants. ‘When I said I wish I could be more help, this was not what I had in mind.’

‘Will you tell?’ she asked demandingly, her hand hovering over his crotch.

‘I— er, what?’ he blinked at her.

‘If I get off on you,’ she said through gritted teeth, ‘will Gavin find out about it?’

‘Why would I tell him?’ Ryan asked, sounding offended.

‘Because you’re salty at him,’ she said, and when he gave her a look she went on, ‘and he fuels you. You’re both as bad as each other. I need to know you won’t let this slip out during one your regularly heated exchanges.’

Ryan paused and looked at her.

‘Hmm, well,’ he said, looking towards Stage 5 in the distance, ‘perhaps you shouldn’t do this because I can’t promise that.’

Meg made a face.

‘Fuck it,’ she said, pulling him free of his pants and stroking him into action, ‘I need it too much.’

Meg was conveniently wearing a skirt. She pushed it upwards to her expose her knickers, then pulled them aside to reveal her vagina and the sunk down on his length in pure bliss.

‘Mother fucking yes,’ Meg said in relief as she was finally filled with thick hot flesh.

Their first-time having sex together was messy. It was the combination of Meg’s urgency to get herself off, the extreme heat of the little car having sat in the Austin sun and the fact there was not much room to move on the back seat. Ryan came well before she was done. She could tell because his sweaty hands stopped squeezing her chest through her shirt and his weight shifted. But she didn’t care, she kept riding him, she kept rubbing herself and eventually her walls clamped down on him and she was done too.

They remained in their position for a while. Exhausted, sweating profusely and the small car filling with the smell of sex. Ryan’s hands were running aimlessly over her bared bum, as if his thought process was that he may never get the chance to do so again. Meg eventually climbed off him and reached for the sanitary wipes on the front seat, so they could wipe themselves clean of one another.

They rearranged themselves in silence and then Meg unlocked the car and they climbed out together, again without saying a word to each other.

‘It had to be done,’ said Meg, after walking back to Stage 5 without talking.

‘Uh-huh,’ said Ryan quietly.

When they re-entered the building and stepped into the kitchen, Gus was closing the fridge and he had a soda in his hand. He raised his eyebrows at his two co-hosts of the Patch as they approached him.

‘Where have you two been?’ he asked curiously, popping open the can.

Ryan nervously rearranged his belt before looking sideways at Meg, who flattened down her skirt properly.

‘Ryan was just helping me…’ she trailed off, raising her eyebrows sideways at Ryan, ‘with some heavy lifting.’

There was a pause as Gus took a sip from his soda nonchalantly and surveyed them up and down with his usual blank face.

‘Is that what the kids are calling it these days?’ he asked rhetorically, before walking past without another comment, and forever making Ryan and Meg wonder.


End file.
